


an in-tents trip

by kihyuks



Series: joohyuk bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Joohyuk Bingo, M/M, Side ChangKi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: jooheon doesn’t find camping fun, and it’s especially not fun when strange noises keep him up at night. fortunately, he has minhyuk to cuddle and keep him safe.





	an in-tents trip

**Author's Note:**

> for the **camping** square.
> 
> accompanying art made by my very talented best friend can be found [here!](https://twitter.com/luvwons/status/1067861816628396032)

When Changkyun had suggested a couples camping trip, Jooheon hadn’t really been too enthusiastic about it. Sleeping outside in the cold wasn’t really his thing. Minhyuk, though, seemed super excited about going and Jooheon just couldn’t say no. Yes, he’s whipped for his boyfriend. Sue him.

Now here he is, sitting on the ground, staring at his half built tent in frustration. He’s followed all the instructions so far, yet somehow he’s missing the next piece and has no idea where it could possibly be. He would ask Kihyun who’s setting up his and Changkyun’s tent opposite, but Jooheon also doesn’t want to interrupt Kihyun while he’s busy. He can’t ask Minhyuk or Changkyun, either, because they both left to go and buy marshmallows to toast over a fire later on.

He figures if he stares at the instructions for long enough then somehow the tent will magically build itself and solve all his problems.

“Having trouble?” comes from behind Jooheon, making him jump.

He whips around to see Kihyun standing behind him, his completed tent also in view. Jooheon pouts. “How did you finish it so fast?”

Kihyun shrugs. “I’ve done it loads of times before. Want me to finish yours off?”

Jooheon nods enthusiastically. He’s never been so thankful for someone else’s existence until that very moment.

Kihyun sets up the tent in record time. Soon after, Changkyun and Minhyuk return with bags and bags of marshmallows, but upon seeing Jooheon sitting on the floor with an actually completed tent in front of him, Minhyuk drops the bags of marshmallows he’s holding and runs over to Jooheon. He grabs his boyfriend and plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek and exclaims, “I’m so proud of you for getting the tent set up all on your own!”

Jooheon laughs awkwardly and looks over to Kihyun who just winks at him. Deciding it’s best to not mention that it was actually Kihyun who set up the tent, Jooheon gives Minhyuk a hug and smiles at him.

* * *

Toasting marshmallows is fun, Jooheon has decided. However, toasting marshmallows while Changkyun and Kihyun torture him with ghost stories is not as fun.

“Minhyuk, make them stop,” Jooheon whines, death-gripping his boyfriend’s arm.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Changkyun jokes. He’s still holding a torch under his chin and it just makes him look ridiculous more than scary.

Kihyun cackles from next to Changkyun and Jooheon feels like they had this planned from the start. “I hate ghosts. You guys are mean,” Jooheon complains.

“Ghosts aren’t real, you have nothing to worry about.” Minhyuk pulls his arm out of Jooheon’s grip to wrap it around his shoulders instead.

“Don’t say that!” Jooheon grabs onto Minhyuk’s side instead. “They might get mad if you say they’re not real.”

Minhyuk giggles, pulling Jooheon closer and ruffling his hair. “Do you want to go to bed? It’s getting late,” Minhyuk offers. It isn’t particularly late, but Jooheon knows Minhyuk is offering so he has an excuse to get away from the evil that is Changkyun and Kihyun.

“Yeah, I’m tired.”

They say goodnight to the other couple and get straight into their sleeping bags, ready to sleep through the night.

Minhyuk falls asleep rather quickly, but as much as Jooheon wants to also, he can’t sleep. He knows the stories aren’t true and his friends were only trying to scare him (which they did), but he’s just too afraid to actually sleep.

He lies there, staring at the side of the tent, hoping his mind will give up eventually with the overthinking and let him rest. He feels his eyes start to slip closed when there’s a loud crack right outside the tent. He jolts up, wide awake once again, and waits. There was definitely a noise, there’s no way Jooheon imagined something so loud, but he has no idea what it was. It could’ve been someone stepping on a twig, but why would anyone be wandering around at this time? They’d chosen their spot so they were far away from anyone else. Figuring that it could be Changkyun or Kihyun, Jooheon grabs his phone out of his bag and calls Changkyun.

“Why are you calling me when we’re in tents opposite each other?” Changkyun asks as soon as he answers the phone.

“I heard a weird noise,” Jooheon whispers, not wanting to wake Minhyuk up. “Did you walk past my tent?”

“Nope. We haven’t left the tent since we all went to bed.”

Jooheon mumbles a thanks and hangs up. Now he’s even more scared. He’s tempted to wake Minhyuk up, but he also knows that Minhyuk didn’t get much sleep the night before and doesn’t want to deprive him of even more sleep.

He lies back down and tries to think about anything except ghosts or the strange noise. It works, he eventually starts dozing off again, and then there’s another crack. He shoots up once again, accidentally knocking Minhyuk’s hand in the process and waking him.

Minhyuk looks around, confused, his hair all over the place. He looks up at Jooheon who smiles at him guiltily. “What are you doing awake?”

Jooheon pouts. “I keep hearing scary noises.”

Minhyuk sits up and takes a hold of Jooheon’s hand. “I’ll protect you from all the scary noises,” he says seriously, no hint of a smile on his face.

Jooheon tries not to laugh, but he can’t stop himself and ends up laughing so hard he’s in tears, Minhyuk breaking his fake seriousness and joining him quickly after. They both recover after a few minutes and when Jooheon opens his mouth to speak another crack is heard. He sees Minhyuk’s eyes go wide, but tries to keep calm. “You heard it, right?”

Minhyuk nods.

Jooheon’s not sure if he finds that reassuring or if it just makes it worse knowing that there are actually noises and he didn’t imagine it.

Minhyuk slowly unzips his sleeping bag and crawls over to the entrance to the tent.

“What are you doing?”

Minhyuk puts a finger to his lips then slowly unzips the front of the tent. He peeks his head out and looks around, but then retreats back into the tent and zips it shut. “I don’t see anything.”

Minhyuk sits back down next to Jooheon and silently undoes both his and Jooheon’s sleeping bags and then zips them back up so they’re attached making one large sleeping bag. He climbs in on his side then smiles up at Jooheon. “We’ll be safe together now.”

Even though Jooheon’s not sure that attaching their sleeping bags does anything to actually protect them, he does appreciate Minhyuk’s effort and kisses his boyfriend on his forehead once he slips into the huge sleeping bag beside him.

He falls asleep quickly being able to cuddle Minhyuk, the strange noises outside forgotten.

(Neither Jooheon nor Minhyuk notice the broken pretzels in a pile next to their tent the next morning, nor do they notice the half empty bag of pretzels that Changkyun keeps snacking on.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!


End file.
